


Such Sweet Sorrow

by Kantayra



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-08
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renewed feelings for House spell doom for Chase and Cameron, post-3.15...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Sweet Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is very silly. And _totally_ not what my first House fic should be like, at all. *head desk*

“We can’t do this anymore.”

While they’d kept their dalliances a secret, they hadn’t had enough time together to work out a routine for their meetings. Ducking into an empty exam room and looking around furtively was a sure sign that they really hadn’t thought this through. The shocked silence that extended between them after that announcement certainly would leave little doubt in the mind of anyone who happened to catch them as to the nature of their argument. Luckily, they remained undisturbed during that critical moment.

“What?” finally came the disbelieving reply.

“It’s just that what with everything’s that’s happened this week…”

“Happened?” They both knew what that was code word for, but apparently it needed to be said.

“With House. You know…dying.”

“House isn’t dying! Or did you miss the memo?”

“That he played us all again? Believe me, I heard. And plotted my revenge just like everyone else.”

“And breaking up with me counts as revenge how?”

“It doesn’t… Just…”

“I thought we had an agreement. It’s just sex. Feelings don’t have to enter into it.”

“Yes, well, that’s easy enough to say. But when you think someone you care about is dying and…”

“And?”

“Feelings that you thought were buried…”

“Yes?”

“Resurface.”

“Resurface?”

“Look, I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have agreed to this again if I’d known I’d be ending things so soon.”

“Just what _did_ you and House talk about, anyway?”

“That’s private!”

“Then maybe next time you shouldn’t make your move in the middle of the hospital. Amy from accounting saw everything, you know. She said the two of you seemed pretty cozy.”

“Oh, God… Everyone’s talking?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Damn it!”

“Please tell me that the moment you touched House, fireworks didn’t go off or something else equally ridiculous.”

“Well…”

“Oh, God. You’re blushing! You have _got_ to be kidding me?”

“What can I say? Sometimes you just need a little physicality to…know.”

“Wait, let me get this straight: You’re dumping me because you have feelings for _House_?”

“I never said it was rational.”

“I can see why. You know he doesn’t… You know, right?”

“Oh, believe me, the way he treats me? I’ve long given up hope.”

“But?”

“But he didn’t pull away.”

“You’re insane. Absolutely certifiable.”

“Probably. But…I can’t do this with you anymore. Tell me you understand?”

“Understand…?”

“Or, at least, forgive me. When we started this again, we promised that it wouldn’t affect our work. Or our friendship.”

“True. I just never thought…” A long sigh followed.

“It’s just not right. Not when I have these… _feelings_.”

“For House.”

“For House.”

“Maybe I should just say that I dodged the bullet with you.”

“That’s the spirit!”

“The spirit, indeed.”

“And Cameron?” Chase said in parting, giving her arm a reassuring squeeze.

“Yes?” She put on a brave smile.

“I’m sorry. I know you’ll find someone, some day.”

“Yeah…right.” Cameron watched Chase leave with a sigh. “That must have been some hug,” she murmured half to herself before returning to work as well.


End file.
